You Change Everything A Channy Story
by Summergirl23
Summary: Chad is soooo very rude, especially to Sonny Munroe. But will she change everything about Chad? Will he finally be a better person? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I'd just like to point out a few things.

1. I'm through with If you love someone. Cuz I dunno what else to do with it!

2. I own nothing for SWAC, just saying!

3. This is set for a time before Sonny and Chad were together. Kinda like a n alternative to how they got together.

:) Now enjoy!

CDC's POV

She was driving me crazy. Sonny Munroe had that effect on me. Though she drove me insane, it _was _super cute. I couldn't stand it! How could _any_ girl in the entire _world_ not swoon at the sight of me? It was CRAZY!

"Chad, are you ok?", Portlyn asked after Sonny stormed off.

"What? Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?", I demanded.

"Well, I know you like her. Alot", Portlyn pointed out.

"I do not! I'd never _like_ a RANDOM!", I screamed.

"Sorry", she apologized sarcastically, leaving me there in the cafeteria.

What was with Sonny anyhow? Was she playing hard-to-get? Or did she honestly not like me? This was ridiculous! I was Chad Dylan Cooper! And Chad Dylan Cooper most certainly did NOT fall for RANDOMS!

Sonny's POV

I made sure to hold my tears back long enough to get to my dressing room. Chad drives me INSANE! He is obnoxious, full of himself, and cares for only Chad. I just couldn't take his attitude! I burst into Tawni and my dressing room. I plopped down onto the chair by the door and cried my eyeballs out. How could he say that? Chad was such a jerk! I buried my face in my arms.

"Sonny?", Tawni called from the door.

"Go away!", I screamed, not looking up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", she asked.

"NO!", I screamed.

"Look at me, Sonny. What's wrong?", she asked.

Maybe she was serious this time. I looked up to her, my make up messed up. She took a picture of me on her new camera.

"TAWNI!", I yelled.

She ran out the door and probably to go publicize the terrible picture. I sighed. When was I going to get a break?

A few things before I end this ...

1. Did you like it?

2. Please review!

3. Is it too short?

4. Review!

5. Lemme know what you think will happen!

6. Review!


	2. Admitting it!

CDC's POV

I stood in the cafeteria for a while before realizing what I said was rude. I sighed, knowing I needed to apologize. I walked to Sonny's dressing room.

"Sonny", I called.

"What? Come to take pictures too?", she asked.

"No", I replied, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry."

She looked shocked.

"What? Y-your ... sorry?", she asked.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have said that. I'm an idiot", I admitted.

"I thought the greatest actor of our generation didn't apologize to anybody", she replied.

"I guess things change", I said with a shrug.

She looked at me for a brief second with a smile. Then she realized things were getting awkward, and looked away.

A knock suddenly came at the door.

"I'm sorry Sonny. Here. Have the camera. I didn't show it to anyone", a blonde girl, who I didn't know's name, apologized at the door, handing Sonny a camera.

"Really? Wow. That was ... nice", Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah", the blonde said, suddenly noticed me sitting next to Sonny. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?", I shot back.

"It's my dressing room, too", she replied.

I smirked. She smirked back.

"Well, I'm needed at the Falls. See you Randoms later", I said, putting emphasis on randoms to fool the blonde.

Sonny's POV

Chad left, and Tawni sat down in his place.

"You like him", was the first words she said after he was gone.

"What?", I screamed in my high-pitched denial voice.

"Chill. I won't tell anyone. And you're just proving me right by denying it. You're using your voice you use when you lie", she stated.

"Tawni, it's Chad we're talking about!", I replied.

"So? It doesn't matter! You're totally head over heels for him!", she insisted.

"Tawni, listen to the words I speak. I do not like Chad! Sonny Munroe doesn't like Chad Dylan Cooper!", I screamed.

"Whatever", she mumbled, walking over to her mirror.

I rolled my eyes and got off the chair.

"There's a new resteraunt open downtown", I told Tawni, looking at my reflection.

"Really? You should ask Chad to go there with you", Tawni persisted.

I sighed.

"When will you get it? I don't like Chad!", I yelled.

"He likes you too, you know", she called back to me.

This sparked my curiousity. I turned to face her.

"He does?", I asked.

"Totally", she assured. "You should ask him to go with you to the new resteraunt in downtown!"

I pondered the consequences for a while.

"A date with Chad ... ", I murmered. "No! NO! This is not something I will not think about! Chad does _not_ like me."

Tawni turned to face me.

"Quit denying it! You like him and he likes you!", Tawni exclaimed.

I pondered it for a while. Tawni was usually right about these things ... I sighed.

"Alright", I said.

"What?", she exclaimed.

"You're right. I'm going to ask Chad out", I replied.

She shockedly looked at me.

"Hmm ... it worked", she mumbled to herself with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes.

"But you'll have to look your best ... ", she quit speaking and grabbed as much make-up as she could hold and went to work.


	3. You drive me CRAZY!

Sonny's POV

Tawni did a complete make over on me, and even let me borrow some of her clothes (only because mine were described as,"too middle-eastern!", and Tawni's clothes would appeal to Chad).

Around 1:30, Tawni was finished. She described me as,"Stunninly dazzling!", and assured Chad would say yes. I smiled and hurried over to Mac Falls.

Chad's POV

I was in the middle of an interview with the biggest magazine in Hollywood on the set of Mac Falls for the "interview effect", the producers called it. Tween Weekly. Sarah Carmichael, the interviewer, was talking about my newest movie, which I really didn't even care enough to remember the name of. She blabbed on and I would usually give a lame answer to every question. All I could think about at the time was my Sonshine. I wiped that name from my mind. Sonshine was to never come out of my mouth. It was "random" or "Chucklecitian" (-made that one up myself!) or just Sonny. Never Sonshine. That would sound like a pet name.

"So tell us, CDC, in the movie, your character, Eric Sky, is on a chase through Italy to save the love of his life, Andrea Angotti, so that begs the question, who are you currently dating?", she asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, currently, I - uhh .. ", I was saying, when I noticed Sonny entering the studio.

"Well ...?", she urged.

"Um ... nobody as of now", I replied.

"Well, there you have it, folks! The Chad Dylan Cooper!", she said into the camera.

She and the camera crew left.

Sonny came my way and I got super angry.

"Way to go, Munroe! You distraced me during the interview! Now my fans won't think I'm perfect and that I don't know all the right things to say! If our ratings go down, I'm blaming you!", I complained.

Sonny looked shocked and began to become red with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, _your royal highness!_", she smarted off, storming away from me.

"Sonny, wait!", I called.

I ran after her, but she quickly ran away.


	4. End it

Sonny's POV

I was done. Sick of it! I was through with pretending with Chad Dylan Cooper. I was done. I was done with my heartache, I was done with my secrets, and I was definately done with pretending like I didn't care. I knew what I had to do.

I hurried into my dressing room and locked all the doors. I found a pad of paper and pencil and scribbled down : 

**Dear those I've left behind, **

**I'm done with this. I'm sick of the lies, deception, and pretending like it doesn't hurt to get slammed by Chad Dylan Cooper. I've lived, I've loved, and I've fufilled some of my dreams. I made it onto So Random! That was a great accomplishment. But I can't go on any longer. I'm leaving my things to my mother, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady, and Marshall. Good bye forever. I've loved you all. **

**- ****Sonny Munroe **

I hastily threw the peice of paper back on my desk and ran to the window. I whacked the lamp into the window. It burst into many shards. I picked up the biggest shard, and held it to my throat.

"Sonny!", I heard someone pounding on my door. "Sonny, please open up! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I-I-I love you!"

OMG! Review!


	5. I knew all along

Sonny's POV

I put the shard on the floor and went to see who was at the door. If it was Chad, I could atleast tell him to screw off before I killed myself. If not, who cared?

"Who's there?", I called at the door.

There was no reply. I angrily returned to the window shard, when I was shocked. 

"Chad! Don't crawl in! You'll cut yourself!", I screamed at him.

"I don't care!", he replied, sliding through the broken window. "I just want to prevent what I know you're up to!"

"Really, Chad? Why do you care?", I asked.

"Because I don't mean the things I say. I just ... I really like you ... and I worry you don't like me. I mean, I know you _like_ everybody. But I mean ... _like _like. I ... just hope and dream that one day ... you'd feel the same ... ", Chad rambled on.

"Chad Dylan Cooper ... are you saying-", I began to ask, when I was cut off by an pationate kiss.,

He pulled away and I stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes. I am", he replied.

"Chad ... if you hadn't said that ... and done that ... I-I", my voice faltered. "Things would be different."

He embraced me in a hug, which we stood like that for a long time. In each other's arms. Not a care in the world anymore.

!


End file.
